Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Light, and Dark
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: Dumbledore wants a 24 hour watch on 4 teenagers from all over the world. While 2 others are discovered. Sky, Mel, Dare, Frankie, Pandora,and Dawn. 2 that they thought were friends will betray the other 4 to Voldermort can they handle fighting friend on fr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter One

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room**

"Albus what do you have for us?" Alester Moody asked the founder and leader Albus Dumbledore.

Albus looked around the table at every one of the order members. "I would like to have 24 hour surveillance on 4 teenagers. This is going to be different though. No invisibility cloaks. They are muggles or they think they are muggles they are untapped witches. They will know you are there but they won't know you are watching them."

He waved his hand and a screen appeared above the table they were sitting around. A girl with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony tail at the back of her head with teal eyes covered by black rimed glasses. She was walking down a public school hallway. She was carrying 4 big heavy schoolboys in her arms.

"This is Melanie Mathews, age 16; she lives in Surrey, Little Whinging." Dumbledore said.

"That's where Harry lives." Tonks said from her seat.

"Yes it is I believe they live quite close to each others. She on number 11 Privet Drive. Now if you would watch the screen to learn a little more about her."

They all looked back to the screen.

Melanie continued walking down the hallway when a skinny guy with a face like a rat came over and purposely knocked her books out of her arms to the ground.

"God Piers do you have to be such an asshole." She said getting on her hands and knees to retrieve her books.

She had three of then in her arms and was about to retrieve the fourth when a foot stomped down on it.

"What did you say to me?" Piers Polkiss growled.

"I said why do you have to be such an asshole." She said as the bell rang. "Now if you would please get your big foot off my book I have to get to class."

He pulled her up by her arm and slammed her up against a locker.

"What do you think your doing? Take your hands off me." She said.

"I think not. Ever since you moved here you got haven't showed any respect." He said.

"I show respect to people who deserve it." She hissed.

He slammed his other hand alongside the locker next to her head. She jumped and dropped 2 of the books she was holding. She looked at the other two that were on the ground wondering if there was a way she would grab them and run. She looked back up at Piers' face and saw him look up and down her body and then smirk.

"You know maybe I miss judged you." He said stroking the side of her face with one of his fingers.

"You miss judged yourself." She hissed and spit in his face.

He wiped his face off. Then his hand rose again, but this time it wasn't used to stoke the side of her face but to back hand her with. Her head snapped to the side. When she looked at him again her eyes were filled with fury.

"Now do we have an understanding?"

"A man hits me he only does it once." She said and gripped one of her books in her hand and smacked him across the face with it. He was knocked to the ground.

"You little bitch I'll get you for that he." He said making an attempt to stand up.

She grabbed the rest of her books and ran as fast as her legs could take her. The screen went blank.

"Bloody hell." Tonks said.

"That poor girl." Molly Weasley said with a frown.

"Wait a second that Piers kid hangs around with Harry's Cousin Dudley." Remus Lupin said.

"Yeah your right he does." Tonks said.

Dumbledore waved his hand again. And on the screen a girl with chin length red hair with black streaks going down it appeared. She had a nose ring and a number of other piercing going up both of her ears. She was sitting in a room smoking a cigarette with 2 girls and 1 other guy.

"Her name is Darlene McCormick goes by Dare. Age 17. Currently live in Crystal Beach, Maryland." Dumbledore said.

"Never heard of it." Author Weasley said.

"It's in the U.S a trailer park community." Dumbledore said.

They all looked back at the screen.

"Dare what are we doing tonight?" One of the girls asked. Her name was Katie.

"I don't know what you guys are doing but I'm meeting Kenny at the Beach Grill for some one on one action." Dare said with a smirk while putting out her cigarette. "So you guys have to bounce so I can get ready."

"Bye." The girls said and walked out.

"See yeah later." The guy said.

The screen went blank.

"They seem to look at her as a leader." Alestor Moody said.

"Yes they do." Remus said rubbing his chin.

Dumbledore waved his hand again and a girl with long silver blonde hair and gray eyes. She was walking down a private school hallway she was dressed in a school uniform. She was walking with 6 other girls.

"Any relation to the Malfoys?" Tonks asked with a giggle.

"Not that I know of." Dumbledore said. "Name Skyler Debarberac. Age 16, Resides in a year long coed boarding school in France.

They looked at the screen.

"So are you going to go to prom with Alex or Tyler?" One of her flunkies asked. Her name was Kayla.

"I would only go with Tyler if he begged and pleaded on his knees. Which he is planning on doing after football practice. So I'm going to wait." She said with a laugh.

"Alright bye." A girl named Tina said.

"Call me later I'll tell you all the details." Skyler said.

"We will."

She looked at her friends walk away with a smile.

The screen went blank again.

"Wow what a snotty little brat." Tonks said.

"That's enough Nynphodora." Dumbledore said. He waved his hand again.

On the screen a girl was standing on a baseball field with a bat in her hand. She was her dark brown hair up in a pony tail with a baseball hat. She was green eyes with dark Hispanic skin. She had on shorts a tank top and running shoes.

"Name Francesca Rodriguez goes by Frankie, Age 17. Lives in Brooklyn New York." Dumbledore said.

They saw her glaring at the pitcher.

"Come on boys move it in." the pitcher said to his team mates.

Frankie watched as they moved up.

"Just pitch the damn ball." She growled at him.

He threw the ball and she knocked it out of the park.

"Bitch what now? What now?" She yelled at the pitcher and ran around the bases.

That was the end of the game. While Frankie was packing up her stuff the pitcher came up to her.

"I wanna know how you hit that ball?" He asked.

"It was real easy just swing the bat." She said.

"No ones been able to hit off me now I want to know how a girl hit that." He growled.

"That is none of your business." She said.

"Come on Carlos leave her alone." One of his team mates said.

"No." He said.

"Whatever I'm leaving." She said and turned her back and started walking away.

"To bad your mothers dead. Someone needs to teach you to act like a girl." Carlos yelled after her.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked turning around.

"You heard me." He said.

She then lunged forward and punched him in the face. It took three guys to pull her off of him. The screen then went blank.

"No we need some people to look over them." Dumbledore said.

"I can watch this girl Skyler." Flur Deloncour said.

"Ok that's good. Tonks could you go with Flur since this is her first assignment since joining the order." Dumbledore asked.

"Fine work has been slow lately." She said.

"I guess I could look after Melanie." Remus said.

"Good I want you to get Harry to help you." Dumbledore said.

"You got it." Remus said.

"Well take Frankie." Fred and George Weasley said at the same time.

"Ok." Dumbledore said nodding. "Severus I would really appreciate it if you could look after Dare."

"Are you sure that is wise sir." He said.

"I think it would be a great time to let Pandora out of her box." He said.

"If you think that is best." Snape nodded.

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 2

Dare sat on her roof with her 3 other friends Katie, Heather, and Danny. They watched a father and daughter move in the trailer next door to Dare's. The daughter looked between the ages of 15-18.

* * *

Snape looked over at the girl he was supposed to keep an eye on she had on jean shorts that he thought were way to short with a black tank top and matching flip flops. She had a cigarette nestled behind her ear.

* * *

Dare jumped down from her roof. Her friends followed suit. The daughter looked over at them and waved. She had shoulder length black hair and coal black eyes with a pale complexion.

"Let's go." Dare said as she lit her cigarette and started walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Pandora." She said holding out her hand.

Katie, Heather, and Danny looked towards Dare.

Dare flicked her cigarette away and shoke her hand.

"I'm Dare."

* * *

Pandora looked at the three other.

Katie had reddish brown hair that fell wavy down her back and brown eyes. Heather had light brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had blue eyes covered by silver rimed glasses. Danny stood about 6 foot with dark almost black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white wife beater that showed off his muscles.

"Hey Dare I have to go. See ya around." He said picking up his bike from Dare's yard and riding away.

"Was it something I said?" Pandora asked.

"No he is just going to work." Heather said.

"Oh." Pandora said with a nod.

* * *

Remus had strict orders from Dumbledore. 'Get Harry and take him with you for some help.'

He knocked on Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"Remus Lupin, I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"DAD THERES SOMEONE HERE LOOKING FOR HARRY." He yelled into the house.

Vernon Dursley walked to the door.

"Can we help you?" He asked in a non-friendly manor.

"Yes I'm looking for Harry Potter is he home?" Remus asked.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE" Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"What now?" Harry asked waling down the stairs into the entry way.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM US THAT ONE OF YOUR KIND WAS STOPPING BY?" Vernon yelled in a harsh whisper to Harry. "WHAT WILL THE NEIGHBORS THINK?"

"Well I don't think they were going to think anything until you started yelling." Harry said.

"Hello Harry didn't tell your aunt and uncle I was coming?" Remus said trying to hide a grin.

"Guess it just slipped my mind." Harry said with a smirk.

"Get your stuff." Remus said sternly.

Harry ran back up the stairs to his room. Remus looked back to Vernon.

"I will be taking Harry for the rest of the summer. I know he has only been home from school for a few days but it is quite urgent." Remus said.

"Fine take the boy." Vernon said.

"We will only be right down the street if you have any need for him" He said with a smile.

"We won't have any." Vernon said.

"All set" Harry said carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

"Good, Good now say good bye." Remus said.

"Well good-bye then." Harry said and walked out the door.

Remus followed him out the door.

"How are we traveling? Aperation, flying, portkey, floo, the Knight Bus." Harry asked and after everyone Remus shook his head. "Then how?"

"Walking." Remus said with a smirk.

"What we can't walk all the way to the order headquarters." Harry exclaimed.

"Were not we are walking to our new home Number 13 Privet Drive." Remus said.

"Ok. Wait. What? Why?" Harry asked.

"All will be explained in due time." Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry said.

"Here we are." Remus said after a little bit of walking.

They stood in front of a two story house that had a black roof and black shudders with the back, front and siding being gray.

"Remus you still haven't told us what were doing here?" Harry said.

"Look over there." Remus said pointing to the next yard over.

There was a girl with black rimed glasses and long wavy dirty blonde hair that fell in her face as she sat on a porch swing reading a book. She had on black cargo pants and a white baby tee-shirt.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Melanie Matthews were supposed to keep and eye on her making sure she doesn't get hurt or in trouble." Remus said.

"Melanie Matthews I've heard that name before. When Piers was telling Dudley about her." Harry said.

"Maybe you should go introduce yourself you know make friends with her. I'll take your stuff." Remus said.

"You mean like right now." Harry said gulping.

"Yeah why not." Remus said giving him a nudge in her direction.

Harry walked over to her.

"Hi." He said.

She looked up at him. "Hi."

"I'm Harry." He said holding out his hand.

"Melanie. My friends call me Mel or at least they would if I had any friends." She said babbling. "Oh god I'm babbling so I'm going to go now before I say something really embarrassing." She said standing up about to go inside.

"No wait don't go I thought it was cute." He said. 'Where did that come from' he thought to himself.

"Um ok. Are you just moving in?" She asked.

'Yeah next door. What were you reading?" He asked.

"Nothing really just Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet it's my summer reading book." She explained.

"Really I haven't gotten the chance to read it. Maybe you could lend it to me when your done?" He asked.

"You're not gay are you?" She blurted out. 'Oh god that was bad why did I ask that I mean what if he isn't gay. Or worse what if he really is that question is just so inappropriate. God he is going to hate me now.' She thought

"No I'm not gay." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry it just came out. I didn't mean to imply that you came off gay its just that I never really find many guys who read." She said.

"No its ok." He said.

"Well I better go." Melanie said as she heard her dad call for her through the house. "I'll see you around."

"I hope so." He said walking back to Remus who was watching them with a slight smile.

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Thoughts will be in 'thoughts'

Chapter 3

"Dad alright." Frankie yelled as she walked out of her apartment.

She looked over across the hall and noticed that the door was open.

'that's weird'

She walked over and knocked while pushing the door open a little.

"Hello." She yelled as she walked in. "Is anybody here." She said

"Oh hi." A red headed guy with and English accent walked out of one of the rooms.

"Hi I didn't mean to walk in like this. It's just that we have a lot of weirdo's around here. I just wanted to warn you about leaving your door open like that." She said with a smile.

Fred took in the sight of the girl he was supposed to be watching. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing jeans and white wife beater under a dark blue button-up work shirt that said Frankie on the front and Rodriguez Auto Shop on the back in white letters and silver hoop earrings.

"So you live in this building?" He asked.

"Yeah right across the hall." She said with a smile.

"I think this is the last one." George said walking in the apartment with a box in his hands.

"Frankie this is my brother George." Fred said.

"Hey, wait how did you know my name?" She asked.

"It's written on your shirt." He said with a laugh.

"Oh well this is highly embarrassing so I'm going to bounce before I say something else that's stupid. It was nice meeting you.' She said and walked out the door to go to work.

Skyler was sitting in class between her two friends Clarissa, and Leslie. Leslie's twin Mindi was in Skyler's next class. They had short shoulder length bottle blonde hair and brown eyes. Clarissa had long brown hair

They looked up as the headmistress walked in with 2 girls both with blonde hair as light as Skyler's. One looked about her age while the other looked maybe 5 years or so older.

"Class this is Mrs. Weasley and her sister Tonks. Miss. Weasley will be taking over your class while Tonks will be a new student here she will be joining your class." The headmistress said.

"Oh great just what we need another hot blonde." Clarissa said to Leslie.

"Hey I heard that." Skyler said glaring at them.

"Sorry Sky it's just that we have very little guys here and we don't need another girl coming along and trying to take what's ours." Leslie

"You know the saying." Clarissa said.

"Yeah, yeah. Boys share, Girls take what's there's." Skyler said.

"We have 2 options A. accepts and let her into our little group or B. Make her so miserable she wants to drop out." Leslie said with a smirk.

"What do you think Sky?" Clarissa asked.

"Let's just wait and see what goes on." Sky said with a gleam in her eye.

_A girl with long wavy red hair was running through a meadow in the middle of the night. She was being chased by 6 men in dark hooded robes. She was wearing a crinkled orange and yellow skirt and a yellow top and was barefoot. _

_She was tackled from behind by one of the hooded figures. She rolled him off of her. _

_She rose her hands in front of her "I call to……."She was cut off from a punch in the face by one of the hooded figures. _

_She feel to the ground and looked up at the end of a sword just as it was about to strike…………._

4 different girls in four different places in the world woke up in a deeps sweat in there beds.

A/N: Yeah I know short. Sorry next one will be longer. Please any guesses on who the girl can be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter will give you an outlook on Dare's life.

Chapter Four

Dare walked up to the trailer next to hers with Katie and Heather behind her. When she knocked Severus Snape opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Yes. Is Pandora Here?" Heather asked.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Katie I live one street over. This is Heather and she lives 4 streets over."

"And you?" He said looking at Dare.

"I'm Dare I live next door." She said.

"Dad who is it?" Pandora yelled from the back round.

"It's for you." Severus said.

"Thanks dad." She said coming to the door.

She was wearing the exact same thing that the other three where wearing. Short jean shorts and a black wife beater, with black sandals.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking in her outfit.

"Oh don't worry sir, were just gong to the beach and the bar and grill." Katie said.

"Yeah we'll have her back before her bedtime." Dare said swing her arm around her shoulders.

"Ok….ok curfew is 11" He said.

"Ok." Pandora said as they walked out the yard.

"So where are we really going?" Pandora asked.

"To the stretch to meet the guys." Heather said.

"Wow Heather way to be loud when her dad is looking out the window." Dare said.

"Sorry." Heather said looking down at her feet.

"What's the stretch?" Pandora asked.

"It's the street that is at the end of all the other streets it's where everyone goes to hang out." Heather explained trying to redeem her self to Dare.

"What's so great about that?" Pandora asked.

"Just wait and see." Katie said with a reassuring smile.

After about 2-3 minutes they got to a long street. Where a bunch of people where they people there ranged in the ages to 6-21.

"Wow." Pandora said.

"Yup, see down at the end by the main road is where the little kids play. Then in the middle is where the preteens play between the ages of about 10-15 then at the other end by the beach is were us and a bunch of other people chill." Dare said.

They started walking to the end. On the way down there a few people called out a greeting to Dare. Who only just nodded to them in response. When they got to the end they saw a bunch of guys sitting around a white plastic table playing cards, drinking out of beer bottles, and smoking cigarettes.

When the guys saw then 2 of them got up and grabbed 4 other chair and spread them randomly around the table. Katie and Heather looked at Dare for her approval to sit with the guys. Dare sat down next to a guy with dark brown hair and was very tan. He didn't really notice he was to busy staring at Pandora, who was sitting next to a black guy named Mike, while Katie and Heather sat on either side of Danny.

"So Cody you going to sit there all day and stare at my new friend or are you going to deal us in." Dare asked with a smirk as Danny handed them all a beer.

"Yeah….Yeah." Cody said finally getting his thoughts together. He dealed them all in.

"So what are we playing?" Pandora asked.

"Phase 10." Dare said.

"Dare now you can't just come in here and take over what if we wanted to play poker or war or go fish for gods' sake." A guy with light spiked brown hair and teal eyes said. He was sitting on the right of Pandora.

"Well Kenny you know that isn't true." Danny said.

"Yeah man Dare's word is law." Mike stated with a grin.

"Fine Kenny if you don't want to play Phase 10 then what do you want to play?" Dare asked with a tad bit of coldness to her voice.

"Strip Poker of course." He said with a grin.

Pandora took a deep swallow of the beer she had in front of her.

"Fine Cody deal them." Dare said as she sent a smirk in Kenny's direction.

"So um…have you guys meet Pandora?" Heather said trying to make things more comfortable.

"No I don't think she has." Katie said figuring out what Heather was doing sending a hopeful look a Dare.

"Guys this is Pandora. Pandora this is Cody, Mike, Kenny, and you know Danny." Dare said as she took a cigarette out of the pack in front of Mike and having Colby light it for her.

Cody dealed out the cards. The game had begun.

A hour later Katie, Heather, and Mike were out of the game. Pandora was in a her black bikini while Danny and Kenny were in there boxers. Dare on the other hand still had her bikini on and her jean shorts.

"I'll raise you by shorts and my bikini top." She said with a smirk.

"I'm out." Danny said.

"Me too." Pandora said throwing her cards down on the table and standing and walking over to where the others were standing and watching.

"Fine but I'll raise you that the loser has to run all the way down the stretch from the main road to the beach and jump in the water completely naked." Kenny said.

"Excellent." Dare said. "So what do you have?" Dare asked.

"Four Queens. Read um and weep baby. Now Strip." He said standing with a smirk.

"Wow, four Queens a very, very good hand any other day I wouldn't be able to beat that." Dare said.

"What do you mean any other day?" Kenny asked his grin leaving his face.

"4 Kings….and I'll even let you keep your shoes on seeing as how its such a hot day and everything." Dare said with a smirk.

"You cheated." He said.

"How did I do that?" She asked.

"I don't know how but you did somehow." He growled at her.

"Kenny darling you do realize that you were the ones dealing the cards this time around right." She said.

"Fine." He said putting on his socks and sneakers and walking down to the end of the street.

Mike, Heather, Katie and Danny followed him.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Pandora asked.

"No I think I'm going to go wait on the beach so I can see him clearly." Dare said walking onto the sand. Cody and Pandora following her.

As she waited she lights another cigarette. After about 5 minutes they saw him sprinting down the road his hands covering his genital area. Dare flicked her cigarette away. Just as he ran past them he grabbed Dare carried her into the water with him.

"You asshole." She screamed when she came up from under the water.

"Yeah so what of it. You're a bitch for making me do that." He said.

She slapped him in the face. "You're the one who came up with the idea." She yelled back.

"You but you didn't have to make me go throw with it. You wouldn't have made Danny, or Cody do it."

"God can you please just for one second get over your self" she said walking out of the water and taking off her shorts. She was still wearing her black string bikini.

Kenny ran up behind her grabbed her arm turned her around and slammed him mouth down on her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his shoulders. After about 5 minutes Dare pulled away from him and started walking away.

"Let's go." She said to Pandora.

"Bye." She said to Cody and Danny. She would have said bye to Kenny to but he had that look on his face that he thought that he was king of the world right now.

A/N: Please Review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review. This will be give you some insight on Frankie's life

Chapter Five

Fred and George walked into Rodriguez Auto Shop.

"Can I help you boys?" A big bulky looking man from behind the counter asked.

"Yeah we just brought a car and it keeps staling out on us." Fred said.

"I'll have Frankie take a look at it and tell me what needs to be fixed." He said as he picked up the phone on the desk. "Yeah out front take a look and give um a price."

"Where should we go?" George asked.

"She said she'll meet you out front." He said.

They walked out front and saw the hood of there new Volkswagen Jetta up with Frankie's bottom half sticking out.

"So what's the verdict?" George asked.

"Hmmm well it looks like your carburetor is shot, but it's an easy installation." She said standing and closing the hood. Still not facing them.

"How much?" Fred asked.

She turned around.

"Oh hey guys this is yours?" she asked.

"Yeah we just got it at this used car place." George said.

"Let me guess Shane's Dealer Ship." She said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" George asked.

"That place is always selling out shitty cars." She said whipping her hands on a rag she pulled from the back of her jeans.

"So how much?" George asked.

"I'd say about 350$." She said pulling out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket. She scribbled something on it. "Here give this to the guy inside." She said handing it to George.

George walked back inside leaving Fred and Frankie outside by themselves.

Fred watched as she took out her messy bun and put it back up this time opting for a ponytail. She then took off her button down work shirt and tied it around her waist, leaving her in jeans and a wife beater.

"So how do you like your new apartment?" She asked.

"It's nice." Fred said.

"Don't really hear that much from the people in the building." Frankie said with a smile.

"So um….Frankie I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Fred asked.

"You mean on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah on a date." He said with a smile.

"Sure." She said with a shrug.

"Around 7?" He asked.

"Sounds good but I have to be in by 11 because it's a Monday." She said as she turned and watched as a customer pulled up.

"Ok no problem." He said.

"Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking over to the lady who just pulled in.

* * *

The next day Frankie woke up at 6:30 to get ready for school. She through her hair back in a pony tail. Put on a loose T-shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans. She walked out of her building and into her Honda Civic. She pulled up at school at 6:45 and went to meet her four other friends at her locker.

When she walked up Natalie Cintrone aka Nat and Joanna Carcamo aka JoJo were already there they were waiting for her and Juliana Riviera aka Julz.

"Hey girl can you believe it the last day of school." JoJo said to them as she saw Frankie walk up to them.

"So chickies what is up?" Julz said as she walked up to them.

"Frankie darling I love the outfit it just screams slob." A girl named Carla said as she walked by.

"Wow Carla I love yours too. It just screams slut." Frankie said as a comeback.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Carla said getting a few inches away from Frankie's face.

"Well if the mini skirt and the low cut top fits." Frankie said.

Carla then slapped Frankie in the face. Frankie then came back by punching her in the face.

"Ow you stupid bitch I think you broke my nose." Carla said clutching her nose then lunging at Frankie.

Frankie was ready for the attack and braced herself. She went down hard but she redeemed herself and turned the tables and started punching Carla in the face.

"Get her girl." JoJo yelled.

"Brake that bitches nose some more." Julz yelled.

"Come on." Nat screamed egging her on.

"That's it break it up break it up." The principal Mr. Hutchison yelled running down the hallway followed by 2 security guards.

One cop grabbed Frankie and the other grabbed Carla while Hutchison was between them keeping them apart.

"My office now." He yelled at them.

* * *

"She so started it." Carla said clutching her nose.

"That isn't true I have a whole hallway full of witnesses that will confirm that you hit me first." Frankie said.

"I don't care who started it I just want it to stop this is the third time in the past three months that you've been in trouble for fighting." The principal said to Frankie.

"But they always start it I just finish it." Frankie agued back.

"I don't care at the moment your both suspend for the rest of the day go home both of you." He said.

They both got up and walked out of his office.

* * *

Later that night Frankie was getting ready for her date with Fred she was still wearing the jeans she had on that day at school but as wearing a red thin strapped tank top. She wore her hair down and had on big silver hoop earrings. Made her eye liner and eye shadow look smoky. 

Fred knocked at her door at 7. Her dad wasn't home and she had been lucky and intercepted the principal's phone call.

She answered the door and walked out.

"Wow." Fred said.

"So where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe out to dinner then a movie. You know any good places?" He asked.

"Let's go to Vila Capri and get some pizza." She said. "And lets take my car."

"Sounds good to me." He said opening the driver's car door for her. Then getting in the passengers side for himself.

* * *

At the end of the night Fred walked Frankie to he door.

"Thanks I had fun." She said.

"Yeah so did I don't think I ever laughed that much before in my life." He said with a smile.

"I know what you mean."

He then leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't hard or rough but soft and sweet. Just a 8 second kiss but it meant something. Frankie walked through her door and shut the door softly.

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review. This is an outlook on Melanie's life.

Chapter Six

Melanie was walking her Saint Bernard dog through the park when she saw Piers and Dudley with there gang. She decided to go the opposite way over by the lake. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around ready for a confrontation but it was only Harry.

"Hey Mel." He said with a wave as he walked over to her.

"Hello Harry." She said with a tiny wave. "What brings you out to the park?"

"I saw you leave and thought you were heading this way."

"So Mr. Potter your stalking me is that it?" She said with a teasing smile.

"But Ms. Matthews you're just so stalkable." He said with a smile.

They walked over to the dog play area where she unleashed her dog. She took out a tennis ball and threw it for him.

"So what's your dog's name?" He asked.

"Jaws." She said with a smile as he ran back over with the ball. She threw it again.

"So you do this everyday?"

"Yeah I try to. It gives him a good work out." She said with a smile throwing the ball again.

"You you'll be doing this around the same time tomorrow." He asked

"Yeah me and Jaws." She said.

"Any chance you'll come out for a walk with me later tonight?"

"I think I can manage that but I'll have to ask my dad." She said as she put the lash back on Jaws.

"Around 5." He said.

"Sounds like fun." She said as she walked away.

Later that night after getting permission from her dad her and Harry sat on the swing set in park. Him wearing jeans and a Green hoodie. She was wearing black cargo pants with a white tank top and a black half hoodie. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail at the base of her neck.

They had been sitting and talking for 10 minutes when they heard a bunch of tires of bikes screech to a halt in front of them.

"So Matthews you'd rather be fucking crazy Harry Potter then fuck me?" Piers asked with a sneer.

"Piers just go away." Melanie said.

Harry remained silent beside her.

"What's wrong Potter nothing to say?" asked one of Pier's cronies named Kenny.

"No it's just that you guys aren't worth my time and I feel like Melanie can handle herself." He said but he did have his wand hand in his pocket the whole time.

"SO I were to just do this you wouldn't do anything." Piers said as he pulled Melanie up form the swing and kissed her hard on the mouth shoving his tongue down her throat.

She pushed him away and smacked him in the face. "EWWWWWW now I have to go home and disinfect my mouth." She said disgusted.

Piers friends laughed at him.

"Shut up all of you." He said to them.

"Come one Mel I'll walk you home.' Harry said grabbing her hand and started walking her towards her house.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Melanie spoke.

"Thanks for not stepping in back there. I like handling my own problems."

"Not a problem I noticed that about you." He said.

They reached her house Harry walked her to the door.

"Thanks again." She said.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Ew now I have to go disinfect my cheek." He said mimicking her and laughing.

"That was creepy wasn't it?" She said with a laugh as she walked through her door.

Harry walked trough him and Remus's house.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked.

"It went ok." Harry said.

"Find anything out?"

"Nothing New." Harry said walking up stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review. This is an outlook on Skyler's life. The English definitions will be at the end of the sentences in (these)

Chapter Seven

Skyler was walking through her dorm hallway with Mindi and Leslie.

"So I heard you got a new roommate." Mindi said.

"Yeah that new girl Tank or whatever he name is." Sky said.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Leslie asked.

"Nope I haven't been back to my room." Sky said.

"Looks like you won't have to be back in your room to meet her." Mindi said nodding to the other end of the hall.

There was Tyler, Sky's prom date and current boyfriend flirting with Tonks.

"Oh hell no." Sky said walking over to them. Mindi and Leslie behind her.

"Hey Tyler." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh hey baby." He said with a smile.

"Tyler bébé Leslie needs you to help her with something." Sky said. (Baby)

"My car door is stuck again. je suis la boîte si désolée vous m'aidez s'il vous plait." Leslie said. (I'm so sorry can you please help me.)

"Bien sûr." He said walking out. Leslie and Mindi followed him. (Of course.)

"So I hear were roommates." Tonks said.

"Oui" Sky said. (Yes)

"So what is it like here?" She asked.

"Listen Tank I run this school and with one word and a snap of my fingers I can have you being the biggest reject here." Sky said snapping her fingers for dramatic effect. "I'll let you off with a warning on account that you're new and didn't know Tyler was mine, but you only get one. Comprendre?" (understand)

"Yes and its Tonks." She said.

"quoi que" she said walking away. (whatever)

"Bitch." Tonks said to herself.

Tonks walked into her dorm room that she and shared with Skyler. It had white walls with 2 four poster beds. Tonks' bed was plan with simple purple sheets. Skyler's bed had silky golden sheets and a gold mosquito net. The school told the girls they could decorate there dorms however they wanted.

"Cette commode est là-bas le vôtre." Skyler said from the doorway. She was pointing over to the left. "le placard et la deuxième commode sont le mien."

(that dresser over there is yours. The closet and second dresser is mine.)

"What?" Tonks asked confused.

"That's right I forgot you don't speak le français. I said that the dresser over to the left is yours and that the closet and the dresser on the right are mine." She said grabbing a magazine and flipping through it. (French)

"Why do you get the closet and a dresser?" Tonks asked.

"Because I have more cloths then you and because I was here first." She said lying on her stomach and flipping through the magazine.

"Whatever you say your majesty." Tonks said with sarcasm wanting nothing more then to hex her blonde hair off.

"Remember what I said about your attitude." Sky said.

"Yeah I remember." Tonks said crawling under the covers and going to bed.

Skyler stayed up for another 10 minutes then went to sleep.

A/N: Some of the French might not be right cause I got it off the computer but please review.


End file.
